


Frenemies... With Benefits?

by redcandle17



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Light-Hearted, Undercover as a Couple, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: While teamed up for an undercover mission, Callisto decides to have some fun with Gabrielle.





	Frenemies... With Benefits?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/gifts).



“Well, this is getting to be a regular occurrence. If we’re not careful, we might become friends.”

Xena scowled and Gabrielle made a face like she was trying to keep from vomiting. Really, if they were going to come begging favors, they ought to be more gracious. She ought to say no. But immortality was deeply boring.

Callisto skipped around behind them and threw an arm around each woman’s shoulders. “What sort of shenanigans are we getting up to today, girls?”

Half a day later, she and Gabrielle were infiltrating a big harvest feast at a fancy temple of Demeter’s. “We’re pilgrims from the isle of Lesbos.”

“All are welcome to partake in Demeter’s bounty,” a young priestess said sweetly, gesturing them to a place at one of the long tables. Callisto wanted to skewer her and watch her die.

But not today. She sighed regretfully. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. Then she realized she could have a different type of fun and she perked up. 

She dragged Gabrielle into her lap. 

Gabrielle gave a startled yelp.

Callisto settled her more firmly. “Now, Gabby, why take up a seat that could go to another poor pilgrim when you prefer sitting in my lap anyway?”

She flashed a bright smile at the newly arrived sheep and imagined running them all through with her sword. Clearly they were idiots, since instead of seeing her as the wolf she was, one of them babbled thanks and took the seat she’d forced Gabrielle to vacate. 

She gave Gabrielle’s thigh a quick squeeze before picking up her spoon to begin eating. She didn’t need food, but she could indulge if she chose, and the stew smelled delicious. Before she could bring the spoonful of stew to her mouth, however, Gabby pushed at her hand.

“We’re pilgrims, remember?” she mouthed at her silently. 

The head priestess was giving thanks to Demeter for her bounty and all the sheep were praying along. Even the priestess’s suspiciously well-armed guards had their heads bowed piously. 

Callisto dropped the spoon and dipped her head in mock solemnity. She slipped her hand up Gabrielle’s skirt and began caressing her bare thighs. 

Gabrielle clamped her legs together tightly, trying to keep Callisto’s hand from the sensitive insides of her thighs and what was between them. She put up a nice struggle, really made Callisto work for it.

Of course, Callisto prevailed, and when she did, she ground her knuckles roughly against the prize before pushing aside Gabrielle’s loincloth to fondle her outer folds. She pinched her clit, and then she drew her forefinger around and around it in a teasing circle before plunging into her cunt.

Gabrielle jerked violently, jostling the table.

The head priestess glared at her, but kept praying. 

“Now, now, sweetpea,” Callisto murmured. “Show some respect.”

Her cunt was dry, but not so tight as might have been expected. Xena obviously made sure it was used well and often. Callisto wiggled her finger around.

Gabrielle was making the silliest expression, opening and closing her mouth rapidly like a fish out of water. 

Callisto slipped another finger into her and began stroking her anterior wall. She’d gotten her all juicy wet by the time the withered old priestess finally stopped her braying. 

“Amen, sister,” Callisto said. She could probably have done a better job keeping the mockery out of her tone. “Please, allow my friend and I to offer thanks to the goddess with a prayer of our own. Gabrielle?”

“Callie, please, I’m sure everyone’s hungry,” Gabrielle said, through gritted teeth. Her juices were flooding Callisto’s lap.

Callisto’s thighs and leathers were going to be shiny wet when she stood, and the smell alone should be obvious to everyone. She wondered if Xena would recognize the scent of her bard’s cunt on her when they met up later. 

“Gabrielle!” Callisto feigned shock and disapproval. “We mustn’t forget ourselves in our haste to fill our-” She slid a third finger into her cunt. “Bellies. There are so many hungry mouths - we ought to properly thank Demeter we are not among them.”

Gabrielle did have the gift of gab. She launched into overwrought praise of that capricious crone who’d nearly starved them all when her brat ran off with Hades. She sounded borderline hysterical. The faithful took it for religious zeal, though the only religious experience Gabrielle was having was a good fingerfucking. 

“Oh, praise Demeter!” Gabrielle all but shrieked. 

Callisto almost giggled. She withdrew her fingers and wiped them on Gabrielle’s skirt. It was finally time to feast.

She wasn’t surprised when Gabrielle attacked her as soon as they were alone. She lazily parried her attempts to whack her with her staff. It was amusing for a while. Then Callisto grew bored and took the staff away from her. She studied it critically. 

“Has Xena ever fucked you with this?” 

Gabrielle stared at her with a revolted expression.

“No?” Callisto winked at her. “You must have had some solo fun with it, at least.”

Gabrielle grabbed the staff with both hands and tried to pull it away from her. 

Callisto held it firmly in one hand and curled her other hand around the top of it. She moved her fist up and down. “I wonder how deep you can take it. Let’s find out, shall we?”

Gabrielle let go of the staff and leapt back from her. “Don’t you touch me! I’ll tell Xena! When she hears about that little stunt you pulled earlier…”

“She’ll give me a righteous trouncing?” Callisto rolled her eyes. “Is that supposed to be a threat? Haven’t you realized by now that I live for fighting with her? It’s my one true joy in life.” She shook her head. “Perhaps you’re not so smart after all, dearie.”

Callisto tossed aside the staff and sniffed her fingers dramatically. “Smells like Poteidaian bard. Think Xena will recognize it? Think she’ll be jealous? I assume you two have an open relationship, but, well, I am her arch-nemesis. She probably won’t like her girlfriend getting juiced up for me.”

Gabrielle retrieved her staff and glared at her. “Wash your damn hands. And don’t you ever touch me like that again.”

Callisto smirked at her, considering whether it would be more entertaining to pin her down and fuck her until she screamed, or just taunt her and watch her get all hot and bothered. As nice as it’d be to have Xena find her wrist deep in her girlfriend’s cunt, that might be too distracting. She decided not to risk letting Xena get the drop on her. 

She drew her sword and plopped down on the bed. Her sword clutched in her right hand, she slid her left hand between her legs and began masturbating. 

“Eww!” Gabrielle shouted. “I’m right here, Callisto. Get your own room if you’re going to do that.”

“No dinars,” Callisto replied. “I’ll take another room and happily slit the innkeeper’s throat if he complains, of course, but I thought you frowned on that kind of thing.”

Gabrielle huffed and turned to face the wall. 

Callisto gave an exaggerated moan.

“At least be quiet about it!”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come over here and give me a hand - or a tongue? I won’t tell Xena if you won’t.”

“Argh!” Gabrielle gave a frustrated yell and began pounding the walls with her fists. But eventually she settled down and sat facing a corner, muttering darkly to herself.

Then there was a knock at the door and a wavering voice called, “Is everything okay in there?”

Callisto sprang off of the bed and yanked the door open. She hated busybodies. 

Gabrielle crashed into her, grabbing the hand that held her sword, like she could somehow stop her from doing anything. 

Well, fine. Callisto sheathed her sword and threw her arm around Gabrielle’s shoulders. She winked at the innkeeper. “She just gets feisty. She’s a screamer, this one.”

“Yes, well, the other customers complained. Try to keep the noise down.”

“Sorry. We’ll try.” She turned to Gabrielle with feigned seriousness. “Hear that, sweetpea? You’ll have to be quiet - pity you forgot to pack your gag.”

“Ha ha ha,” Gabrielle said. Least convincing laugh ever. “We’re sorry for the disturbance. It won’t happen again.”

The minute the door was closed, though, Gabrielle began tussling with her. It was adorable really. 

Callisto held her down and began tickling her. 

Gabrielle laughed helplessly. “Stop! Uncle! Uncle!”

Callisto gave her one last tickle. It was time to move on to her cunt. She was going to have so much fun making Gabrielle come for her. 

But then Xena climbed in through the window. It was time for the next phase of the mission. 

Callisto released the bard and grinned at her best enemy. “Xena! We were so bored without you, Gabby and I just didn’t know what to do with ourselves!”


End file.
